Lusty Eyes
by lefleurlafleur
Summary: Lavi just cannot contain himself. Lavi X OC Lemon, may be made into a larger story if requested. Please be warned this story is not for kids.


Hi, so this is a lemon and I may make this into a larger piece starting earlier in the story so tell me what you think about that, to let you know about my OC her name is Muireall, she's Scottish, she's blonde, she met Lavi when she was thirteen and he was fourteen, is seventeen now, they met when he wasn't at the order just yet and under a different name. This is really just a lemon and needs no context and doesn't have much plot. Ok, enjoy 3

* * *

He wanted to do so much, at this moment, to her, his partner in crime, but instead he sat awkwardly next to her as she bounced on his bed. Her breasts bounced with each squeak of the springs, she obviously wasn't wearing a bra or bindings beneath her navy blue uniform, which she had stripped of its adornments in the heat of her room, so it remained slinky and tight to her skin, the sweat collected at his hairline as he saw the chafe marks her teeny tiny shorts made on her upper thigh, as the black tights she usually wore under them hung on a rack in the bathroom.

Bounce, bounce, God, he couldn't concentrate on the words spilling out of her mouth with her goddamn breasts bouncing like that, mocking him, she was mocking him. Squeak. Squeaaaak. Fuck, god Fuck he wanted to fuck her so bad.

"Lavi, are you okay?" She stopped her rambling over akuma and the Order.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's the last thing I said?"

"Um," he grinned sheepishly.

"You're incorrigible!" She had a hint of play annoyance in her voice. "Well, what's on your mind?"

"How cute you are, his grin widened and he winked at her.

"Oh, stop," she tried to hide her blushing by pushing hair into her face, which he immediately pushed away.

"No, really," he whispered, pushing his lips to hers, he pushed his large hand into her thigh. Her breath hitched, she sighed awkwardly into his mouth, she worried about her breath while he was completely comfortable, in his zone, licking her lip and leaving a dripping trail of saliva to travel down her chin. With her thin fingers, she pushed his face away.

"I can't breathe," she heaved, panting. Oh, fuck, like a dog, he felt himself grow hard.

"Is that good?" He wanted to get back to her lips, his hand twitched and he imagined it wandering. She didn't respond, instead met her lips to his, opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his half gasping parted lips, her inexperience showed in the wetness, which only made him more frustrated as he moved his hand over her shirt, squeezing lightly, she gasped and he took over the kiss, pushing her back to the mattress. His other hand moved to the side of her thigh, rubbing the inside until it was hot with friction.

"L-l-laaa," she tried to say his name but came out in a pleasurable squeal, a song to his ears, he slid his hips to hers, grinding against her, she felt his erection on her lower stomach and through her shorts, her fingers grappled for his pants zipper. She was able to slide them halfway down his thighs before he removed her shirt, both hands meeting her bare breasts, the left hand pinching her nipples while the left circled her breast. His erection pulsed on her lower stomach.

"Give me a t-t-turn," she moaned, he let her take his position straddling his hips, she grinded over his member with as much speed as she could muster, removing his shirt with shaking fingers and tracing his muscles.

"Ung, mmhmm, nngh," Lavi muttered from under her. Satisfied, she replaced her hips with her mouth, kissing above his boxers before slipping her tongue under them, "angh," he protested, failing to push her away before, she brought his boxers to where his pants were and brought her lips to his penis, kissing the tip lightly before taking the whole thing in her mouth, teasing until his toes curled and he was so close to coming, when she stopped and stuck her tongue out at him. That little fox. He easily overtook her, removing her bottoms, hindered by the pleasure withdrawal, he pushed inside her without warning. She clawed at his back, drew blood, she felt little pain but surprise fueled her fingernails, he hissed, bringing his fingers to her clitoris he violently worked it, her claws sunk further into his back and he found he didn't mind the pain.

"Ahh, l-aa-laaav-laviiiii," she gasped, f-f-fas-assst," he did what he knew she was trying to ask for, and was rewarded by the sound of her orgasm, pride puffed in his chest, making a girl come before him, damn, he was good. Of course, it didn't last long, her tightness and the hot liquid inside her drove him over the edge, he collapsed onto her and felt her heart bum, bum, bumping.

"I love you, I've loved you since I was thirteen," she confessed.

"I love you, too," he kissed her neck. "I love you, too, Muireall" he grinned against her collarbone, sucking until he left a mark. Doubt laid behind those words, not in her but in himself and his status as a Bookman, but he pushed it away. He loved her, "you're so sexy," he whispered, a laugh escaped her. He was simply content, in bliss, at least for now.


End file.
